Whatever Happens
by DauntlessPansyCake
Summary: What if the war didn't happen? What happens when someone from Four's childhood comes? How does Eric feel? What will Tris's parents think of Four? Im bad at reviews, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, this is my first story, so please comment and criticize. Really don't go easy at all. This is about what would happen, if the war never happened. I'm going to start it the day of initiation. I'll switch povs and stuff, and should Al be alive? So please comment and follow. Thanks :)**

Four's POV

I wake up and immeaditly think of her. Her striking light clear blue eyes. I see her beautiful face, even if she doesn't think so. I love her, and I don't know if she feels the same. I haven't told her everything. I haven't told her about Evelynn. I remeber the day my mother died. It was a cold wet day. I remeber how empty and worthless I felt. My father beat me more after she died. My father never loved me or her. How could he? The thing that hurt most was my mother was the only person who loved me. And she was gone. I still like to think that my moms dead loving me, and not controlling the factionless. I like to think if she ran away from my father, she would take me with, and we'd live togather in peace. But she didn't.

I walk to the table with my friends. Lauren and Shauna are looking at me and exchanging looks. To brake the silence I ask Zeke "Hey, do you know what their gossiping about?" I said pointing my fork at them. Their cheeks turn red and giggle. Zeke looks at me and says "you and ypur girl friend." he says with the emphasis on girlfriend. I feel my face burn and whisper "what girlfriend?". I probably shouldn't have said that.

They all burst out laughing. Zeke says between laughs "Pl-Ease!". And Lauren has a weird annoying laugh and says "he thinks no one knows".

And Shauna has a quiet laugh like someone's choking her, and says "Oh Four!". I sit there embarrased. Not saying anything. BY the time their done, everyone in the room is staring at our table. We wait for the emberacement to end and the room to not be so quiet. I say how'd you find out?" I say looking down at my food. It's not that I'm emberassed by her, it's just, I'm Four, the cold, mean, prodigy, that can't be sweet and loving, and all the things needed to be a good boyfriend.

They so how emberassed I am and Lauren speaks up, "you can just tell by the way you look at her, the way you've never looked at anyone, before. Haha, be-Four, like your name. I just can't believe your in love with the stiff, who cried, because of kidnappers." and that makes my head snap. Is she calling Tris weak? I feel my face burn with anger. I'm ready to jump over the table and yell in her face, that she's anything but. She's stronger then me. In more ways then one. Lauren looks at me with pure shock. I've never got so mad so fast. And a new look, she's scared and I look at veryone else at the table looking at me like killer dog that's off it's leash. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just..." she says sstopping as she looks over my head. I don't bother to turn around. His presence makes me attempt to control myself.

"Four," says Eric "I need to speak with you." he says quietly, loud enough so my friends can hear him, but quiet enough so the leaders don't.

"I don't want your job, Eric." he laughs, a cold laugh. It hits me, does he ever have a happy laugh? One for pure joy, filled with happiness? probaby not. He's Eric.

"It's not about you or me." I turn around to face the greasy haired face peirced selfish envious person. He starts to walk to the exit of the cafeteria. "You like the stiff." he says. His face emotionless. He knows. How the hell does he know? I was so cautius around him, and everyone else. Did she tell someone? Nah, I dought it. How does everyone know?

"So? I'm not going to rig her test. If you want, you can do the test." he looks at me with his skeptical cold eyes. But the weirdest thing happened, and I know this'll never happen again. His eyes don't look as scary, they change from scary to concered. I've never seen this look. I give him a confused look. He just looks away emberassed.

"What?" he finally says a little too shyly. Dozing off at the wall. And my face burns with anger. He _likes_ her. I almost throw up. He likes her. I'm ready to strangle him.

"Don't touch her, talk to her, or even look at her. And I swear, if you do. Your bosy will be found at the bottom of the chasm." I realize my hands are on his shoulders. I don't remember putting them there. I release him and turn around and go back the table. I sit down and eat as much cake as possible. I shove it down my throat. I love this cake. It couldn't be any better. I realize after about 3 more slices, the whole table's looking at me. "What!" I say a little too harshly.

Zeke says "slow down on the cake buddy. You've probably already have had half the cake." I try to find every urge in me to laugh, but I can't. I look down and finsh the rest of my cake.

Shauna outs an arm on my sholder and says "do you want to talk about it?". I need to tell someone. And I can't tell Tris that'll put her over the weird ledge and she might never be the same. I sigh in and out. I almost never imagined falling in love. I never imagined falling in love with a stiff. I would never guess that Eric would like her too. I look up at Shauna and nod.

Shauna's POV

I stare at the boy who, trained me every night. He was harsh then, and he's harsh now. He always had a look in his eye, that he was never loved, that he'll never love anyone, and that he'll never be loved. Then one day at lunch a couple days ago, it disappeared. I also caught him looking across the room every once in a while. And I knew exactly it was, cause she was staring back. Until today, I've never seen him lose his anger. I've never seen him storm out of a room. I've never seen anyone with such hate in his eyes. I put my hand on his his shoulder "Do you want to talk?". I say as he puts his head down on the table. I look at everyone else, and they look at me and give me the look 'tell me later'. A minute later he nods and I drag him back to the chasm. "So. You wanted to talk." I say quietly.

He looks at me with a foreign look. Sadness. Hatred. And love. All in the same look. He looks forward to a place, that looks hidden and smiles. Then looks back to me and sighs. "Shauna, I..." he looks forward and almost cries. A single tear falls down his face. He wipes it a little to quickly and changes his posture. So he sits straighter. If he wasn't so cold, a lot of girls would like him. He's tall, handsom, has the best eyes, smart, and he's a prodigy. But that look in his eye suggested otherwise. That he wouldn't love anyone ever. But that chnged. When Tris came along. "I.. I... I think I love her." he says so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Aw... that's so sweet." I say trying to encourage him.

"You don't understand,she... I don't think she loves me." he says fighting tears. I want to say she loves you I swear. But I don''t know her. I met her once. "And it gets worse." his eyes burning with hate. "he loves her, too." And he doesn't even need to say who 'he' is. I know its Eric. He's never hated anyone more.

And it almost makes me laughs. I try as hard as I can to hold it in but a little laugh escapes me. His eyes dart to mine. "She wouldn't drop you for Eric. Even if she dumped you, she wouldn't date him" he looks out again.

"I hope so." he says quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eric's POV

I watch all the inishiates worst nightmares. None comparing to my own. The next is Tris. My hands shake just thinking about her. Will I be in here test? Will 4? I go through her fears until I see Four. I almost cry laughing at what happens next. And the thoughts echo in my mind. Would I do this to her? Nah I just want to hold her in my arms and cuddle her. I want to kiss her slow patiently. I know, I like my worst enemies girl. So what? It's not that that would not be the best comeback ever. I also love her courage, her brains, her perfect eyes, and her rosy lips that are perfectly shaped. I've liked her for a while and I doubt it ends soon.

Tris's POV

There door opens, and I stand. Max, Eric, Tobias and a couple other people are there they all congaratualate me. "The banquet begins in two hours." says Eric. . Trying as hard as I can to forget it. I walk out to see my friends clapping for me I run over and hug them. A minute later Tobias walks over and asks "Is it too obvious if I give you a hug?" and to my suprise I don't care what anyone thinks

"I don't care if they do." I say as I wrap my arms around him and place my lips to his.

Shauna's POV

Tris walks over to my sisters table and hugs all of them. I look for Four who used to be standing right behind me, who is not there anymore. I turn back to Tris as she stares up at him. Seconds later, I see her throw her small arms around him and get on her tippytoes and kiss him. I first look at her friends who stand there in shock gasping for air. I can't imagine one of my trainers to get with one of my friends. That has to be so weird. But I'm happy for him. And I remeber the whole Eric thing. I turn to Eric. His face is in a permaniment sad face naturally, but know, it looks like all the color changed. Its all gone. He looks close to tears and almost runs away. I actually feel bad for him. Maybe he loves her, too. Why am I siding with Eric? Stop it. Your friend found a girl. Be glad for him. But Eric, is standing on the stage by himself. I'm just glad it's not me, in that triangle. But then I think about it. I'd rather be in a triangle then by meself. Which is my current postion. I sigh. "What's wrong?" asks Zeke.

"Everything and nothing Zeke. He loves her and he doesn't know how she feels, but he know how Eric does."

"Crabby?" asks Zeke. Lauren gives him a stupid look.

"Nah. He likes her too." The table falls silent.

"Now I know why he's eating all this cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christina's POV

We all sit in the dornitry, waiting for Tris. She came in first and everyone else but her knows it. We all sit there thinking, worrying, and packing. I'm already done. And I look to Will. His pretty eyes, his great hair, and his little quirks. He's so cute._ I can't believe she didn't tell me. _Is all I can think about. She never told me. ANYTHING. But then it's almost slapping me in the face. She crept off with him during Capture the Flag. She always stook up for him. She always looked at him. But if he showed of any sign of liking me, I would take it. He's hot. Really hot. Actually. But that would have to happen before Will. I like Will a lot. Maybe he's just using for sex. I would tap that. Hopefully, she knows. Or she will know when I tell her.

Peter finally says "where's the stiff?".

"Tris?" I say correcting him.

"She's probably making out with her boyfriend." says Drew laughing. Drew's stupid. Peter doesn't say anything. He just looks at her bunk and sighs. He looks depressed. Why would he be depressed?

"Do you like her?" I ask Peter. His face flies up to meet mine. His face is a bright red, his mouth open.

"Um no." he says a little too loudly. His hands are moving like he's lying. He's lying.

"Did they force you out of Candor? You lie a lot." I say.

"Shut up. Your going to be a factionless. Don't make the others feel bad for you." . That hurt. I need to emberace him more.

"Why change the subject, loverboy? You're just jealous of Four. Putting me down, won't change anything." spoken from a true Candor. His face turns redder.

"Please, just shut up." he says queitly as he faces the wall in his bunk. Tris has a lot of attractive admirrors. Four, Al was hot, and lets face it? I'm a Candor, as much as I hate him, Peter's hot, too. But I have Will. So it's ok. But I'm shocked, that was not their first kiss. And it was not there last.

I check the clock. It's been two hours! I get up and drag Will out. "As much as I hate everyone here, the banquets are about to start!" everyone turns to the clock and jumps up. We all get up and shout and run down the hall. I feel free. I feel dauntless.

**OK thanks for reading! And sorry if their is spelling errors, my computer doesn't correct me. So please leave a comment! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'll try as hard as I can to update this everyday. And thanks so much for the people who reviewed! It means so much! If you have any tips, please please comment! **

Tris's POV

Its the day after intitation. I'm dorming with Christina, they need more people, because all the guard positions are full. I'm going to pick my job. I'm going to pick ambassador. It sounds intresting. I might get to see my dad. Oh wait. I'll see him again, if he comes. There's another visiting day. I'm excited and I'll get to show them Tobias. I feel the girl Christina put in me and shut her up. I visit Tobias' room before I go. I walk in and see him laying on the bed. I find a peice of paper, and a pen and write, I'll be gone all day, sorry you didn't see me. -XOXO Tris

I get up and leave to take my place as ambassador.

XXXXXXXXX

Four's POV

I wake up and see the note on my fridge. She's so sweet. I'm probably not going to see her all day. I sigh. I already miss her. The girl I love, is gone for the day. Maybe I'll talk to Zeke that sounds like fun, guys night out. Maybe I can convince him to ask out Shauna. Haha and Lauren will be alone. I shave and is about to walk out the door, when she walks in. Fran. The girl I told Tris I don't know her, but I do. She was one of my friends from childhood. She has always liked me. I never liked her, but everytime I have to shoot her, I know she's not shooting at me because she loves me, and I shoot her anyways, because I have too. And I never liked her. "Oh Tobias you've grown." she said looking me from head to toe. She transferred to Candor. "I haven't seen you in a while. We should catch up." I nod. I have nothing better to do all day. We go the cafeteria and I sit with my friends. They eye me suspicously. I look at Shauna for help, but she just glares at me. Why is everyone mad at me? I look at her, and I don't see the girl I saw 10 years ago. She has curves, and straight brown hair, and her eyes are so dark brown they're borderline black. She sits a little too close to me and I scoot closer to Zeke.

"This is Fran. She's known me since I was little." I say boredy. "She came to visit me for the day."

"I actually can stay as much as I want." she says while eyeing me suspicously.

"Well, hello Fran my man. Hey Four, where's Tris?" I'm glad he brought that up.

"Oh, Tris, my girlfriend," emphasis on the word girlfriend "is taking her job as ambassador. So she'll be training all day." everyone caught my drift except her, so we keep taking a step farther everytime.

"Oh, I'm sorry Four, that the girl you love, is out today." says Shauna looking at Fran. Fran would get murdered at Erudite. She has no common sense, at all.

"Um, Four, you never told me about Tris" she says while bashing her eyelashes.

"Well, I have known you forever. It's not like you're going to pull a move on me." I say. And everyone almsot laughs, because they can feel my hatred for this girl.

Me Fran and Zeke explore the place all day. Zeke finally has to leave and so I'm about to say "ok, til next time Fran." When she does exactly what everyone thought. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. And when I say kiss, I mean she throws her tongue, down my throat. And I almost throw up, when I see her.

Tris's POV

I was on my way back from the ambassador training day thing, when I see a couple locking lips. I think of me and Tobias, and feel the need to run, to him and kiss him like this girl. But I stop dead in my tracks. His arms are glued to the side and his lips are connected with her, and his dark blue eyes, are looking straight at me. I can't help but scream at the top of my lungs. She breaks the kiss, and I get a good look at her. She's got a top to show off her big boobs and a lowcut skirt. She's wearing white and black. A candor. I scream til my throat gives out. He pulls away and starts to run towards me. I get off my knees and run straight to my dorm. He's normally faster then me, but I bet I'm 6 times faster, when your boyfriends cheated on you. I reach my room and lock the door. Christina is sitting on her bed next to Will. She's sees me covered in tears and leaves Will's side. He immeaditly gets up to help too.

"What's wrong Tris?" what is wrong Tris? I ask myself. Was it the fact that your boyfriend was locked up lips to another girl, or was that you trusted that that, but I can't describe it. Cheater, but those words are to soft and to harsh at the same time.

"He cheated on me. He..." I said with a squek "you were right." they tears fall down my cheeks. I curl into a ball while she embraces me. I cry for a coupe hours. Will sits ther and tries to help, but he's not really good at it. He knows almost everything being from Erudite, except how to help a girl when her boyfriend's cheated on her. They prbably didn't write books about it because there knew an Erudite girl wouldn't be so stupid. As, stupid as I am, as I was. I should have been smart like Christina, and dated a shy, quiet boy, a boy thats not a prodigy, thats not out of my league. I should have gone for a guy like Will. He's a true boyfriend.

I hear a knock on the door. "Tris, I need to talk to you." says a quiet voice, that sounds like he's crying too.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to talk to your Candor girlfriend? She's a lot better then me, the girl, that you were going to use later." I say spitting it through my teeth.

"Tris... I promise I" he starts to say.

"You promise that I'm in a simulation right now? Because that's the only way, I'll ever want to see your kicked puppy face again." I yell at the door.

"Tris..." he says I can actually hear him sobbing.

"Just leave, Tobias..." I say quietly. I'm done. I'm done with the boy full of lies.

"Tris... I'm sorry... I'm going to leave I just need to say I love you. I'm sorry." he says as his footsteps and sobs echo. Christina never lets go. I finally stop. I don't need him. I'm selfish. I'm brave. I'm Dauntless.

"I think I' done." I say to Christina. She nods and opens the door for Will. He walks out and waves goodbye to me. I wave one back, and climb to bed. Great first day on the job Tris.

XXXXXXXXXX

I awake and think to myself. I get to see Tobias today. And I remeber last night. The worst night of my life. I get up and walk side by side with Christina. I need to eat. We sit at our normal table. Uriah takes a bite of his muffin and says "the guys next to my dorm is so loud. He was crying the entire night." he says while he picks up his head and looks at me. "Holy pansy cake, Tris what happened to you?"

I slam my head on the table and Christina says "I was right about Four. He cheated on her." Uriah just sits there shocked and frozen. And I turn to see Tobias at the corner of my eye. He stare never leaves me, but I need to look back just once. I look back at him and see his face is splotchy and his eyes are red with tears. His eyes look deep into mine, and I'm about to cry when Uriah moves my face gently to look at Lynn, who is attempting to lick her elbow. Lynn is so pretty. If she grew her hair out she'd be beautiful. I envy her. I bet no guy, ever, would want to cheat on her.

"Hey stiff, you came in first yesterday, you shouldn't be crying about a dick face. Seriously, I lost to you, don't cry about your boy problems. It makes me and everyone else look weak." she said.

"Lynn! Don't think selfishly!" Marlene yells. But I'm glad she did it. I came in first, I should act like it.

"Thanks Lynn, I just needed a slap on the face" everyone looks from me to her, trying to find out if I was being sarcastic. Which I was not. And Lynn looks at Marlene like 'yeah she thanked me'. When I get babbied, it makes me feel worse. When someone tells me to move on, I will, and I'm done. The room fall silent and I look towards the floor. Eric walks in, with short hair, and his peircings are all removed. The weirdest part is, he almost looks, attractive almost. But I turn back to my friends. Why would he take everything off? He has black hair, and almost white green eyes. Its scary. He walks to his normal table, and sits down. And I look for Tobias, again. Its a bad habit. I need to get rid of him, like out of my mind. But this place IS him. He taugtht me everything I knew here. And he's a prodigy and I'll never be able to look at numbers again. Ever.

"What a change of events" says Marlene, who smiles a little to flirtatiously at Uriah.

"Yeah." says Uriah looking at her.

Christina scoots next to me and whispers "Peter likes you." My head is spinning. "Yeah. Everyone one of the transfers, know. Its not really a secret, anymore."

"Are you sure Christina?" I'm not so sure. He almost killed me, and I do not need any more boy drama for... the rest of my life. I mean, he killed me. He's my worst fear in a single person, besides Jeanine.

"I'm serious. He almost started crying yesterday. He envies... he used to envy Four. Now I'm sure, you don't want to see another boy for a month, but it might help, if you date him, then dump his sorry ass. You could also make Four feel jealous." She says looking out. The only feelings I felt yesterday was jealousy, and regret. Maybe it's time for some payback. _Give Tobias payback?_ My mind hurts when he says its name. But it's true. I might never, ever want see him again, but it takes a lot. _You want him back_. whispers a voice in my head. I'm about to punch myself, when I realize the whole table is staring at me.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private?" asks the quiet Shauna, who is the opposite of her sister. I nod and follow her out of the cafeteria. "Ok, Tris, Tris, Tris. Where should I start? Do you want to know who this girl is? Or do you wan to know what happened?" how does she know anything? How can I trust her? But what do I have to lose?

"What happened?" I say quietly.

"Well, it statred when we were at lunch. He ran to us, with her on his back, not literally, but, I'll just lead into her. She's a Candor he grew up with. She's liked him, since they were little, and he never had feelings for her. Well, if you saw her, it would take every ounce of love to stop them. But he, had no problem hating her. We all made sure to mention his love for you" he loves me? I didn't believe him yesterday, but hearing it from someone else is diffrent. "and so him and Zeke showed her around, and thats probably when you showed up. He wouldn't have done that on purpose to you. He loves you." she says. I feel like I believe her. _You need to beleive her_. But something keeps holding me back.

"Shauna, thanks, I believe you and everything, it's just, I need to hear it from him."

She smiles and understandingly nods "I totally understand that. Oh and I need to tell you, one more thing." she leans in to my ears and says "Eric, um, loves you." I laugh. I laugh so loud that I startled her. I laugh so loud it almost hurts. She gives me a weird look and says "I'm not lying". She HAS to be. Eric? Pl-ease. He doesn't have a heart, if he tried to find one. He doesn't love me. "Atleast, thats what he told Four." I stop being so immature, and look at her scared. Ew. Is all I can say. I wouldn't believe it, if he told anyone else besides Tobias. What a list. Peter, who tried to kill me, Tobias, who killed my heart, and Eric, who will kill me if he finds out I'm divergent.

Christina's POV

Tris walks back, a little paler then before. She sits down next to me and sits there straight with her hand holding her chin up. She's thinking really hard. She always does this when she's thinking. Shauna keeps giving Tris supportive looks. Its not good. And I need to know. NOW. Shit. She has to work today. All the other faction ambassadors is coming today. Seriously I need to talk to her now. It's a best friends job. 1. Make fun of the person. them cry on your shoulder know everything they know. "Tris, tell me." she looks at me and shakes her head. What has the ass done to her now? "Tris. NOW"

"Ok, its um," she whispers into my ear "Eric loves me." I'm about to laugh, but I realize how depressed this girl is. And I decide not to bother her anymore and look for the three muskateers. Four left. Peters at the table next to ours, looking hot. With anger. And I spot Eric, a couble tables away, with all his peircings gone, and his hair short. Like Abnergation style is buzz, his hair looks almost albergnation style. And he looks, hot. Like almost hotter then Four. Man. If I had to pick 3 guys that liked me, it would be, Eric, Four, and Will. I'd pick Will duh. Probably. I smile at Will across the table. I'm glad I'm not a Candor anymore. I'm also happy the Erudite, don't have mind readinf things. I would be in a pretty bad spot. Poor Tris.

Four's POV

I walked into the control room. I wish I could go back to my apartment, and cry. But I'm all cried out. I walk into the control room and say 'hello' to Mark. Mark is the other guy working here. "What brings you down? Four the clown?" he says. He prefers to rhyme.

"Everything." I say quietly.

"Did you hear about that abnegation girl? That came in first? Tree, or something?" he tries when he can.

"Tris." I say a little to sternly. Tris. Her name rings in my ears. Her blonde hair in curls. Her bright blue eyes. And I can't hold back. "Tris. Girl from abnergation. She came in first. I love her. And another girl kissed me. And, I... I just want her back. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted." I almost start crying again. I curl up in a ball. I've never been such a mess. I love her I truly do.

"Well get her back." the wisest words ever said. I stand up.

"Thanks." I say as I get up and get my girl.

Marks POV

I stand up and clap when he walks away and gets back to work.

Fran's POV

I get out of my car, and is going to walk in, with pride. I finally kissed Toby. My true love. One day, he'll admit his love for me. I have a sudden flashback. I remember him sitting by himself when were in 9. I walked over to him, and asked him how he was. He's always been hot. And he replied 'ok'. And thats all it took to steal my heart. And I knew then as I know now, Tobias Eaton will be mine. The reason I was great at Candor, was that my deepest secret was always loving him. And I'm not emberaced to say it. I walk in, and go the room, where the ambassadors meet. I'm going to visit him after this. Hopefully we'll have a great reunion.

Tris's POV

Ok. First day on the job. You can do this. You have no boy problems. I walk into the room and see a couple amity, erudite, some abnergation, which none I recognize, some other anynomous dauntless, and a few candor. And the man who trained me yesterday, Kurt.

"Welcome. Everyone. This is Tris, our new ambassador." I wave and take my spot. Everyone tallks about how many nuts amity collected, whats the average score for Erudite, how many people died in Dauntless, and other boring things the candor and abnergation do. It's almost over when Kurt asks "so how does everyone like the dauntless head quarters?"

A candor speaks up. She's wearing a tight white and black dress, and her hair is perfectly straight, like the truth. "It's beautiful here. I also like this boy, here. You have very attractive people here." and I don't know why I didn't recognize her before. I get up and lunge at her. I scratch her face, knowing I'll leave personal damadge, and start punching her. I kick her stomach until I get hauled away, by none other then him, himself. I try to fight it, but I'm held off the ground, I try and brake free like a rabbid animal, but with no sucess. "Tris, I" he starts to say, but I cut it off.

"It's ok. We won't ever have to talk, again, I promise. But seriously, I don't know you. Normally parents would say don't talk to strangers. But I'm an abergantion transfer, so I'm forced to say how are you?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"I'm honestly, horryfing. I cry at random moments, or when someone says your name, or feel any sort of happiness. So I'm a mess. But I'm an abernation transfer so I'm forced to say and you?" he says almost crying again.

I would hate to be Candor. I'd live factionless the rest of my life, when I say "I'm actually, better then ever. I've cooled down, can I go home?".

He puts me down gently. "Yes." and stands there across from me. He stares at me with his dark blue eyes. My stomach twists and turns to hold him, and kiss him again. I will forgive. But that won't be today. This the closest we've been for two days. I start to walk back to my room, when I hear "Tris...". I look back at him, and wait for him. Its so hard. To hold myself back, from throwing my arms around his neck. And we did exactly as we did, for the simulation. The one a lifetime ago. The time I couldn't stop thinking how great he is. But now, I'm trying to find something bad about him. What's he thinking about? We store at each other for way too long. I walk away.

I'm halfway to my room when I hear, Christina say "Tris. Come on. We're going to lose ourselves.". At first I wonder how, but then I realize, I don't care. Anything, to get him off my mind.

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! If you are anonymous, comment. If you are not, comment. Who else should be in this love shape? Will she get back togather with Four? Who should she get with? Who's POV do you like most? Sincerly, I accept all answers! If you could read you can write. **

** I**

** I**

** I**

** V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and all the good feedback. The more feedback I get the more I want to write, so... REVIEW!**

Christina's POV

I find Tris looking more depressed then ever, and decide, we're going to the bar. We walk there and see a big crowd. "Let's go." I wait in line for 10 minutes, and get two beers. I bring one for myself and one for Tris. I grab a bottle opener and open the bottles. She finishes in a matter of minutes. And gets up to get another one. An hour later, and 3 bottles later for me, and 8 bottles later for Tris. She's drunk, and I think I'm maybe.

"Why is the ground spinning?" she asks in a silly voice.

"If, only I knew. Hey is that Eric?" I say pointing to the boy that looks hot. Wait thats not Eric's ugly. Oh wait. He got the shiny sparklies off his face. And cut his hair. He turns around and sits across from Tris.

"Hi Tris." he says, why does he sound so weird. Oh yeah, he likes Tris. Maybe thats his nice voice.

"Hello, Mr." she doesn't know its Eric. "I'm Tris. You're hot" she says as she leans in and kisses him. The new Eric is kissing the silly Tris. I must not be that drunk, or snap out of it. I don't know how, it just happens. I get up and run for Four. Shit. I should have not done anything.

Four's POV

I reach my door and sigh. I kind of understand Al. The boy who liked Tris, who liked me. Maybe it was more than that, but it doesn't feel like it. I love her, and she's out of my reach. I put my head on the door.

"Four! Four!" Christina yells. I run to her as fast as I can, Maybe it's Tris. Maybe she wants me back. I reach her before she sees me. "Oh, um, you need to help Tris. I don't know what do, and maybe you do. " she says out of breath. NO. No, she can't be another Al. Then I'll be like Al. Suicidal. But maybe less hesitation. I run in front of Christina, as fast as I can go. I see her walk on the ledge and look down. Don't do it Tris. I must be crying because Christina says "Four. It's not what you think. She's not in trouble, its just, I can't stand it." I have no idea what she's saying, so I let her go in front of me. What is she doing. We reach the mainpart of dauntless, where all the stores, bars, and tatoo parlors. Oh. The bar. She's drunk. I follow her, to the table where a curly blonde is locking lips with Eric. Ew. Who would like Eric? Who would kiss Eric? She has to be drunk. Really drunk.

"Four? Is that you?" asks Tris, turning away from Eric. I feel bile in my throat. ew. . EW.

"Tris, it's time to go home" says Christina.

"Do I have too?" asks Tris like a child. She makes a puppy face at Christina. "after one more beer? Please?"

"No Tris, come on." she says, grabbing her wrist.

"Fine. By weird kid" she says waving to Eric. She doesn't know its him. "Oh, and Four." She walks up to me. I want to kiss her, so bad, but she just kissed Eric, sooo... she leans into my ear and whispers "I liked punching your girlfriend.". She skips away and I watch her til' she's out of sight. Then, I have one more thing to deal with.

Tris's Pov

I wake up and run to the toilet, vomitting. Why am I so sick? "Tris?" asks Christina through the door.

"Yeah." I say trying to remember anything from last night.

"Come out, I need to talk to you." she sounds scared. What did she do? What did I do? I walk out of the bathroom. I sit on the bed and eye the garbage next to my bed. "Ok, I'll tell you best to worst" they're shouldn't be a worst. "We got drunk. I got semi-drunk. And, um, I got Four." why did she need to get Four?

"And..."

"Ok. You whispered something to Four." What the hell did I did I tell him? "And, um, and you were so drunk, we saw Eric, and"

"I beat him up? Thats not so bad."

"No, you, um kissed him." I threw up in the garbadge. I don't think it's from the hangover. And it all rushes back to me. I remember seeing short haired, no peirced Eric. I remeber his horrible breath. The more I think about it, the worse I throw up. Just stop thinking about it. I remember every detail besides Four. I miss him. I stopped throwing up. I honestly do. I miss his warm arms around me, his lips against mine, and I just miss him. I'm going to ask him what I whispered to him. Maybe that'll clear my mind up.

"I'm hungry."

"For Eric?" she says laughing histeraccly. I punch her arm, and run to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I get ready and wait by the door. She comes a moment later, and we head off to lunch. "You look tense."

"I am tense." I say a little too sharply.

"That explains it. Relax. Whatever happens in the bar, stays in the bar. Except Eric in your mouth, that stays." she laughs again.

"If you make another joke at lunch, I will kill you."

"Man, Eric's gottem inside of you." I calm myself. Think of hamburgers, you're going to eat in ten minutes. Think of anything, besides people. Was that tree always there? I should try the cake. Sounds good. Hamburgers and cake. Thats my favorite food and Tobias's. Oh. That's depressing. I get my food and sit at the table with my friends.

"Tris, you look horrible. How does your mouth feel?" he says as he bursts into laughter. Chritina's not back. She didn't tell them. I look around, and Eric's not here. Did Four tell them? I look for him, and find a guy that looks exactly like him, except with a black eye. I gasp and immeaditly want to hug him, and cuddle him, and make him feel better. How the hell did he get a black eye?

"I'm not sure my mouth can feel. I don't feel anything right now, except the urge to punch you right now." I say quietly.

"Man Tris, Eric's DNA is in you, you've turned evil." he says in a scared sarcatic voice. I ignore him and see Christina walk to our table.

"Christina, what happened to Four's face?" she looks over and shrugs.

"There's always fights at bars, but he wasn't drunk so..." she stops and eyes freeze at the door. The rest of the table turns and looks at the door. I look at the the other tables there eyes are glued to the door. I look and see everyone else but me is looking. I turn and see where they're staring at. I see Eric, with a blue and purple face, and a broken arm, and leg. And the worst part is, he's staring, right back at me.

Ok, to that one reviewer, you guessed it. Congrats. And review! That is all that I ask. And sorry I wasn't on yesterday... And sorry this one is so short, but it has the most drama yet, I hope that'll make up for it. :) Thanks and review!

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello, lovlies! Searching for a beta, if you're intrested just personal message me! Thanks!**

Tris's POV

I turn to look at Tobias, who isn't looking either, he just smiles with his head facing the table. He did this to him. How is he not dead? Eric limps in and sits down. The room stays silent. I feel like the whole world is looking at me. My parents in the front row, glaring at their child, they would say 'your selfish'. Which are the words that hurt most from them. My brother, wearing his glasses 'your stupid, and you don't deserve happiness'. It sounds stupid. And Tobias, 'You don't deserve me. You never have, and when i said I wanted to see how hard I could push, til I see see you break i ment emotionally, and you broke. I'm glad we're through. And my friends 'we were only by you because you're ranked first, and it makes us look better. We're going to leave you tomorrow.'. And even Shauna 'Ha! I can't believe you believed me! I was lying. Your so easy.'. I have no where to run. I've hurt everyone, and I want to die. Maybe this is how Al felt. I'd understand. The guilt inside of me, eats me whole. In pure silence, I burst into tears. Now everyone litterally, is looking at me. I can't stop myself. I want too, so bad. I want to say I'm emberrased. But Im not. Your dauntless, dauntless, don't do this. Dauntless are brave, emotionless people who jump off buildings. I'm the selfish abnergation, the dumb eudite, and the cowardful dauntless. I'm the messed up one. I should be factionless. I cry for what feels like an hour. What's the point? I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up through blurry eyes. I see Tobias with concerened filled eyes. I don't even hold back. I stand up and wrap my arms around him. I cry in his chest, where I feel his heartbeat. He wraps his long arms around me and holds me close.

I wake up to the words 'fear God Alone'. Tobias walks around the corner, with hot coco. I stay in bed and take it from him. I sip slowly and look at him. I put it on the table and cry. He sits next to me, and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I cry on his chest. "Can I tell you what happened last night? Or would that make it worse?"

"Tell me." I say in a hushed voice.

"Well, Christina came and got me. And then you left, and then Eric told me you were a good kisser... and I, you saw him" I lift my face and gently touch his bruise. It's not as bad as Eric's, but its still a bruise. "Well through all that, he got a punch out." I almost cry. Why does everyone that likes me get hurt? Al. Eric. Peter doesn't like me. I snuggle closer to him. He beat up Eric for me. _He doesn't love you. If he loved you, he wouldn't have let her kiss him. _Sometimes I don't believe that voice.

"How good was kissing a candor? Does it taste like the truth?" I say curiously.

He looks offended. "Not any better then kissing you." he says flatly.

"Intresting. Are you sure your not from candor, Tobias?" I say as I walk out. I don't turn back. We said that right before we had our first kiss. I walk back to my room and fix up my bed. Christina walks back in.

"Did you guys make up?" she said looking at me with excitement in her eyes.

"No."

"What? How did that happen? He was your knight in shining armor, when you broke down about... what did you brake down about?"

"Everything. Al. Life. Four. My parents. Not living up to expecations. Just, life you know?"

"I guess I don't know. And how the hell did it not work out? Did the candor girl come out of the closet trying to find her clothes?" she says trying to make me laugh. But I just can't.

Christina's POV

She sits there with a depressed look on her face. I honestly have no idea what do.

"Seriously Tris." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. "What happened?".

Will walks in with a "hello." And she starts to cry, again.

"Will, get out she's allergic to you." he says as he turns around. She lets out a little laugh and starts to cry again.

"Its ok. Will can stay." she says in a hushed tone.

"Premier ascess! Yes!" he says to cheer her up. But it doesn't work.

"Well." she says wiping a tear. "He comforted me while I was crying and everything was good, exept for me. He explained that he beat up Eric because Eric told him that I was a good kisser and"

I sat their in awe. He truly loves her. "That's so sweet. You would do that for me, right Will?"

Will looks nervous and says "Sure."

I look at him doubtly and says "Wait. What do you mean 'Everything was good, except, for me.' are you saying you don't like him anymore?" that would be bad.

"I mean, I feel like, I've forgivven him too easily. I feel like he can screw it up and I'll still be there at his doorstep." what? He cries at our doorstep. literally. He loves her, she maybe the smartest person I know, but she sometimes lacks common sense. She's so blind.

"I don't agree with you, but what's your plan?"

She raises her right eyebrow and has an evil look in her eyes. "Fight fire with fire".

Four's POV

I did everything right. Right? How good was kissing a candor? Not better then kissing you. Should I just have stayed silent? Was that right? It was true. With all my heart. The worst kiss with Tris was 600000x better then kissing Fran. I should have asked her what its like kissing an XErudite. I still feel the guilt I felt when I saw her. I remember how she almost walked past us with a skip in her step. I remember the look in her eyes. I remember how my world was horrible. It's worse then jumping off the tallest building. It's worse then being cramped in a place to small for you. It's worse then being a murder. And it's worse then being wipped by my own father. It's worse then all that. It's losing the person that kept you sane. The only person who can make you happy. I should have told her the truth. I should have done anything, besides that. But the thing that hurt worst in that conversation, was when she called me a liar. Because it's true. I lied saying I didn't know the girl in the simulation. And the whole Eric thing. Maybe it's because I feel so much guilt towards Tris, that I feel none towards Eric, but thats not true. I don't feel guilt towards Eric, because he doesn't deserve any. We were friends before. I just stop there. I lie in my bed frozen. My arm is still in the same postion, around Tris. I feel like if I stay here, she'll come back. But I'm starting to think she won't, ever. And that above everything will kill me.

Peter's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night and see Uriah my roomate lying there. He is a dauntless born. I haven't really talked to him, but maybe I should, so I can sit at the table with him, and, Tris. Then I can make a move on her. I remember how when she blushes, her cheeks turns red. I remember how her curls bounce when she runs. I was a monster in training. I remember how heartless I was. And I see that I'll be forever in fifth. I should have told her the truth a while ago. Before everything. The second I saw her, I knew I would do anything for her. But now I look back and see the horrible person I must look like. I beat her, I borderline raped her, and I made my friends take away her towel. She'll never forgive me, or like me. I sigh and almost cry out. Uriah must be a really light sleeper because he wakes up. "Hey dude. What's up?" he says as he flips over. He's so lucky that he's her friend. He has no idea how much I envy him, for his second place spot, and his spot at a table.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." But I realize, all my "friends" are gone. I have no one left on my side. I have no one left. I have to make friends.

"Is it girl problems? Because I'm having some of my own." he says while staring at the ground with a mad look on his face.

"Ok. Here's the deal, we never tell anyone else. And we're going to say who we like at the same time."

"Deal." he says looking back at me.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

And at the same time we yell "Tris!" at the the same time.

Christina's POV

I have no idea why, but I feel Tris is just getting dummer. She thinks that Four will stick around forever. But he won't. He'll be able to move on. He'll be able to find better then Tris. He might even make it sting and date that Candor girl. And Tris will fight back with Eric. But, the diffrence between their two relationships, only his will be happy. And she'll cry every lunch time, and next time, he won't comfort her. That's what I thought yesterday, when she was with four. Now, she's being an erudite. She's the cheese, and he's the mouse. He's chasing her, around this maze. And she sets up more traps. And when he gets close enough, she moves the cheese. But eventually, he won't want her cheddar, he'll want a girl that doesn't set up traps. A girl that'll greet him with open arms. And Tris won't have another game to play. He's her science experament. Oh. And her plan. That devious plan, that will brake his heart for sure. I think he's suffered enough. I saw him earlier, and he's got red eyes, like a person who has a disesease that cries randomly. But the disease is really loving Tris. He's a mess. He needs her. And she'll give him a little, just enough to make him want more, but not enough to satisfy him. It's sick. It's a bad game.

Uriah's POV

Peter wasn't that bad. Until the whole "Crush" thing. So. I have some competition. I have Eric, who's a creep. Peter, who she hates. Four, who broke her heart, and maybe got it back. And who knows who else. I used to like Marlene, but it's weird, it's like her and Lynn have a thing. But that my instinct. Maybe, it's a part of me that wants her to be happy, too, without me. Which, is very hard. VERY. Hard. I'm like the sun. The sun=happiness. sun=me so I=happiness. OK too much math. I'm going to kiss Tris today. I already know it.

**Yes, and I'm sorry it's so short! So, beta needed! And if there is any story ideas, just comment thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know. Fourtris FOREVER! But, I needed to add something to this. So don't be mad, at me. And I hope this is what your looking for. **

Tris's POV

I think of my plan over, and over. Oh. And I have a meeting in amity today. It'll be good, to get some fresh air and get away from all theese people. Get my head on straight. I remember the look Christina gave me when I told her my plan. She looked at me like I lost my brain. Ha! I wish it was that easy. And I realize I've been trying to block out my parents. My selfless parents. I think how they would want me to forgive him, and fall into his arms. They would be ashamed about my plan. Ok. First step. Get his attention. Second step. Talk to any guy and make Four jealous. Good, simple plan. Maybe, now'll he'll understand, how I felt. Maybe this time around he'll feel my pain. Why do I want to hurt him so bad? Christina walks in "Tris, I need to talk to you." she says as she sits across from me, and crosses her legs. "Ok. Get back togather with Four. Glad, you agree."

"Christina, I already told you... I..." I look down at the ground. Do you still love him? Did I use the word love? Why am I using him? Why don't I just brake up with him?

"I don't mean to sound mean but Tris, he cried at our doorstep, asking you to talk to him. He's never cied. A legend, someone who loves you, who's probably never cried, CRIED FOR YOU. He's emberassed himself for you. He's put his job on the line for you, he's beat up Eric, just because he complemented you. He's the best boyfriend ever, and you throw him away like your Tris, the great. While everyone, EVERYONE is sitting there, jealous of you too. And he's all in love and stuff, and trying to get you back, and he hasn't even told you why yet. And your Tris the perfect stiff, who's ranked first. But you're not. So get your head out of the clouds. I mean you ranked first but, Tris... you're not the same. Your now an Erudite, not one to care about feelings, just about knowledge. Maybe I should do this to the boy thats loves me." she says in a scary voice. I just sit there, holding back tears. I sit there, feeling in a corner, mentally. I'm now being shoved in a corner by Christina, too. Then I realize is she right? Why am I doing this to him? Am I becoming a "Tris, you're a, a, Jeanine. He's your experament. So, stop Jeanine, get out of my best friends head." she says shaking my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Tris, I just need you to know, so you can get fresh air, again. Clear your head. I gotto go, so, bye!" she says waving to me. I wave back. And sit there in the darkness.

Christina's POV

That was rough.

Tris's POV

I get into the long car and drive to amity. Kurt keeps giving me looks that he's scared. Why is he scared? Right. I beat up that ugly bitch from candor. "Ok, um, Tris. I now this is hard to contain yourself from beating random people, so put your hands in front of you." I do as he says and he puts my hands in handcuffs. I would freak out, but maybe its a good thing. To be contained. _You're Jeanine. _Says that little voice in my head. I shudder at her name. I'm not like her, am I? _You want to hurt him until he brakes, your doing all theese things just to see what happens. And your saying your not me? _Says that horrible robotic voice. I look around and everyperson in the car is looking at my mood changes. I'm a teenge girl,what do they expect?

"You need something?"

Kurt looks at me scaredly and says "If you really don't want them on, I guess I can take them off if you promise NOT to attack that girl."

"It's not that it's just..." I get up and attempt to hug him, and start crying. He puts an arm around me, like a father would. He's ten years older then me. He feels tense, like this is awkward, maybe because it is. But I don't care. I just need my father right now. Someone who's on my side. The driver opens the window, and I smell fresh air. That's the horrible thing about Dauntless. No fresh air. I smell the farms, the moist air, and, life. I see children playing, happiness, and colors. Red and yellow, parents hugging their kids, and teens having the time of their lives. And me crying on a guys shoulder that I met twice. We arrive and immeaditly went to the room to discuss stuff I guess. I give quick glances to "Fran". She's got casts all over her body and scratches up and down her face. I smile to myself, this is probably how Tobias felt when he beat up Eric.

The meeting ended quicker then the last one. So, I got to explore Amity. "Beatrice, or, err, Tris? Is that you?" says a recognizable voice.

"Oh, hey, Robert. I havent seen you in a while.

He smiles a simple smile "Yeah, you sure, have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You just look, really tired, Tris are you, ok?" he says looking into my eyes.

"I'm... I'm fine," saying to sound convinced.

He touches my face gently, "Tris, I know you're not." Its kind of uncomfortable coming from Robert.

"Robert, I... I dont know how I feel like... like..."

"Hey, Tris, lets not talk here, let's go somewhere more private." He takes me where all the apple trees are, and all the pink flowers fall to my feet. It's so pretty here, and theres only the two of us here. "Continue." he says with a smile from, home. The place I've been trying to avoid. But its also the place I need to get back too.

"I'm just confused. About where I am, who I am, and just everything. I want to go home, and yet, I want to go anywhere but there. Do you ever feel like that Robert?"

I've never noticed how his eyes are such a light blue. Tobias has dark blue eyes, their more mysterious. But now, I'm starting to feel, I just need the truth.

"Yeah, I feel like that sometimes. But then I remember, the best part of home isn't their anymore. Whats the best part of home? Whats gone? He laughs a little under his breath. And he bited his lip and says "that's you Tris." he says as he leans in and kisses me.

Robert. Susan's brother is kissing me. The boy you've known your whole life, is kissing you. The boy that never realized he liked a until, he was away from her. The weirdest part about all of this, is that I'm kissing him back. And I want to yell "TOBIAS! LOOK AT ME! IM KISSING AN AMITY! JEALOUS, MUCH!" _It's all inside your head. _He kisses for a long time, and I check my watch, 6:00. "Oh Shit! I have to go!" I say running towards the door. Once I reach them, to catch the train, an old man with two guards come.

"Come with us, Tris." the little old man says while dragging me to a room. He looks at me and says "Your the troublemaker, eh?". I squirm when the giant guard holds my arm tightly. Where did Amity get theese jacked guys? "Ok. Just sit still." he says as he plunges a long needle into my neck. The guards let go and take me back to dauntless in a car. I wave to all the little children and giggle. Their all so cute. They drop me off at the door, and I see Tobias there waiting for me.

"Tobimy? Is that really you?" I say looking at Four.

He walks over to they guys who drove me here "what you do to her?" he says looking at me.

"We had to give her silly solution. She'll snap out in two hours." they said as the drove away.

"Why are you covering your ears?" he says looking at me.

"Cars too loud. You look diffrent." I say giggling.

"Ok?"

"Why are you looking at me like that big boy! Kiss me!" I say puckering up my lips.

He just picks me up and lofts me over his shoulder. He's strong. "I'm going to carry you to dinner,".

"Okay, three." i say giggling. He just sighs and carrys me to the cafeteria. I wave at everyone staring, but whe I do, they all look away. Weirdies.

He lets me down at the table with the amigos.

"Hi Tris, how was Amity?" asks Christina.

"Chow. I'm hungry." I say wiggling around.

"She got put into a silly simulation where it makes her, goofy. Watch her." Two says looking at my friends.

"Will do," say Uriah.

"Ew! You're going to do Will? Christina! You can have a threesome!"

She punches my arm "Shut up!"

Uriahs face changed colors. "What?"

Lynn looks at me evily nd says "Tris, who do you like?"

"Thats what you are but what am I?"

"Are you trying to hide something, Tris?"

"No, but I know you're trying to hide something." I say. She looks scared. She IS HIDING SOMETHING! "Your hair." I say quietly, pointing at her buzzed hair. She and Marlene sigh of relief. "And. Your feelings for Marlene." I say quickly. No, they like Uriah. I like Uriah. As a friend. Lollipops.

They look at each other, then at me, then at everyone's dropped mouths.

Christina's POV

Didn't see that coming. Tris, crazy Tris walks around lifting up our chins closing our mouths. She giggles every once in a while. And sits back down. "I like kissing boys." says Tris. "It's fun.". That was the weirdest thing yet. She stands up and looks around the table. AAnd gives us a excited look. "Catch me, if you can!" she says as she runs out. We all get up to go chase her. Who knows what she's going to say or do? We run and split up, in diffrent halls. I being by myself, hear something and run for it, just to find Four looking around. He's about to open the closet when Tris slams open the door and runs out laughing. Four's on the ground unconcious. She stops sprinting and looks at him on the ground. "Sleeping Beauty." she says quickly and kisses him. She's about to run past me, when I tackle her.

"I got her!" I yell. Everyone comes back, except around under me and I see she has red all over her face. "That's Rosy Red Lipstick, isn't it!" I say yelling at her. That was my favorite one! :'( I get hauled off by Will, and Lynn prounces on Tris like a cat.

'Yes it is Christina. And it tastes soooo goooooooood!" she says laughing. I snarl at her through my teeth.

"Why is Four on the ground? With red stuff, all over his face? asks Uriah,who just arrived.

"Tris knoceked him out, and thats my lipstick." I say a little too loudly.

"Man, Four's got girls everywhere!"

"No brainless, Tris out on MY lipstick."

"Thats the worst crime ever! We should lock her up!" he says mocking me.

"You're right Uriah, we should. Until, normal Tris comes back." says Marlene. We all agree and lock her in Four's bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up with a pounding head ache, and see the words "Fear God, Alone." I wish I knew how many times I've woke up here, in the same circumstances. I sit in his room lyimg on his bed, with something weird on my face. It smells like Roses. I decide to wash it off, when I go the bathroom, I see red lips, EVERYWHERE. I look on the mirror and see my lips stains covering the corners, I see it on the counter, everywhere except the toilet and the shower. Thank God. I look in the mirror, and see it all around my face excpet my lips. I wash it off and is about to walk to the door, when I see Tobias standing there crossing his arms, with red lip stick on his face. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he says quietly looking into my eyes.

At first I want to yell at him, but my depression without him has beat it. I wrap my short arms around him. "I miss you." I say as I close my eyes and not ball my eyes out, but I cry a little quietly.

"I miss you, too, Tris." he says as he wraps his arms around me. I'm home. I'm finally home, again. I stay in his arms. I never want to let go. But I feel the tiiredness in my body, and decide to go to bed.

"Tobias, I need to go to bed." I say quietly. He presses his lips to my forhead. He looks down at me with silent joy. I miss this feeling, so much. I walk out the door and head to my room. I see the lights aren't on, so I figure no ones home. Was I wrong.

**Ok, CLIFFHANGER! And yes, I ship Fourtris with all my heart and will keep them togather. I know its painful, but now it's all goood. SOOOOOO comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For my Readers, READ ON!**

Uriah's POV

I hear her come in, and a little girl excitement, fills me up with joy. She walks around the corner "Uriah, what are you doing here?" I press my lips to her, and immeaditly feel something. Its my eye throbbing. She punched me. "Uriah! What the hell was that?" she says yelling.

"I just needed, to kiss you once." I say quietly almost crying. How does she not like me?

"Uriah, you know I love Four." she, loves him? She steps back a quiet step and looks at the floor. She didn't even know it herself. I should have known. She's loved him all along. And I knew it. But big headed Uriah. Maybe it's not that at all. Maybe it's just that Tris reminds you of... It's too soon. I still can't get her off my head. His stiff. His dauntless girl. The girl that traded places with Tris. I hope Ally's ok... I cringe at her name. I miss her, so much. "Uriah, I'm truly sorry if I hurt you, it's just..."

"Nah, it's ok. Not to sound mean, but you reminded me of this girl I loved... But she left. Her name was..." I can't even say her name out loud.

"Uriah, if it's too hard for you to tell me, I'd understand." she says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Tris, I have to do this. Her name was" I took a big deep breath. "Her name was Ally. She used to be dauntless, and now she's a stiff. I haven't seen her since, and..." I love her. I love her, like you love four. I love her. She doesn't look anything like you. She was really tan, had brown, eyes, and brown hair. She looks sort of like Marlene, but she had a diffrent persanailty. I want to yell that at Tris, but I find myself blank, looking at the floor. While her beautiful face flashes in my mind. I need to see her again. "Tris, I have to go."

"Bye Uriah. I'm sorry about your eye." I wave. I totally forgot I got punched. I hope its not that bad. I walk back to my room, and see Peter sitting on his bed.

"Did you kiss Tris? Holy Shit, man. Was Four in the room when you kissed her?" he said looking at my eye.

"Nope. Her and prince charming are back togather. And she punched me, and she apologized, so we are all good." I say trying to not look at the mirror.

"Wow. You walk in filled with hope and love, and you walk out single and a black eye. Tough love." he says doing that half smile.

"Yeah. But I bet if you did the same, you'd walk out with more then just a black eye." I take all my courage to turn and look into the mirror. Man, I look horrible, must be the first time.

Four's POV

The door shuts, and I have to grab on to the table next to me not to fall. She misses me. And I miss her. I'm finally hers, again. And she's finally mine. I walk to my abthroom, and see her lips everywhere. I still have a headache from when she opened the door in my face, but I don't care. I look in the mirror and wonder how short Tris could reach te top of the mirror. I look at the ceiling and see mud on the ceiling. Paranormal Tris. Im to tired to care. I lay back on my bed. This is the first night, I won't cry myself to sleep.

Tris's POV

I watch Uriah walk out of my room in a whole new light. He's not always the boy who cracks jokes, he has a sensative side, and a girl he loved. That's now gone. I want to meet her so bad. And I will. On that terrible day, I have to go home. Well, on that happy note, time for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tris, wake up" says Christina.

"What?"

"Oh, thank God your sane. It's time to go to break fast." she goes to her bed, and says "and, before that, I'm going to give you a makeover." I get up and sigh, an let her transform me.

"Done." she says. I look at myself in the mirror.

"You didn't do anything to my face." I say turning my head from side to side.

"No, silly, I did your hair." I see my blonde hair in a straight line. I hate straight hair, it reminds me of the candor girl.

"Can you curl or wave it or something? I hate straight hair. Bad memories." I say, not wanting to bring it up.

"Fine. Was it, like one of your fears? Straight haired girls chasing you with straight irons?"

"Yes, something like that." she takes a couple minutes and makes my hair look like ridges. It's very unnatural looking, but I don't care. I really don't care if people have an opinion of me or not.

About twenty minutes later she says "done."

I open my eyes, and see a diffrent girl. She has black lines along her eyelid, and a light shade of blue surrounding her eyes. She has a pretty mix of red and pink on her lips. I smile at the reflection and say "I like it."

"That's good. Now lets eat im hungry." I follow her to the cafeteria. And when I walk in, I feel like I have a third eye, because everyone is staring at me. When I said I didn't care about their opinions, I lied because, I would kill just to know someones thoughts. We walk to our table and I immeaditly nptice how purple and blue his eye is. I feel guilt in my stomach.

"Tris? Did Christine get you in your sleep or something?" asked Lynn.

"Nah, she just gave me a makeover." I said trying not to sound bored.

"Oh. Well you look good." says Uriah. Christina gave him a weird look.

"Well, you don't. What happened to you?"

His face turned red "I got in a fight, and this guy was three times my size, and he got a single punch out, before I beat him to pulp." he said making eye contact with me every other word. "To change this awkward moment, did you know today's a holiday?" he said looking around.

"No. What holiday?" asked Christina.

"Date day. Everyone gets the day off, and you just go around all day with your boyfriend." he said winking at Christina. She giggled.

"Yeah, or you could spend it with your friends." said Marlene. Everyone sat there in silence while Christina and Will talked about their plans.

We should get a milkshake! And matching tatoos! And walk along the chasm! And we could get icecream! Most of the ideas coming from Christina. We rolled our eyes every suggestion. Eventually everyone got up and disappeared. Til' I was the last one with the couple. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn and saw Tobias standing there with his hand out.

"Have you heard about today?" he asks.

I smile a huge grin. We're going to spend date day togather. "Yes," I say taking his hand. "let's go." We walk hand in hand and walk out of the hallway and stop. What are we going to do?

"So, um, what do you want do?" he asks.

"We should get matching tatoos, and milkshakes, and walk hand in hand everywhere, and do all the most romantic things ever!" I say mocking Christina. "Just kidding. I don't know, what do YOU want do?"

"Hmm, let's visit all the places, we made memories." that was the best thing to think of. We walked to the place where the net lies. "This is the place I first saw you, and held your hand. And the place I decided I liked you." he said smiling facing the net.

"As soom as you saw me, you knew you liked me?" I said my cheeks burning a red.

"Awkwardly, no. I came back here, the night after, you almost died."

"Which time?" I said half laughing.

"At navy pier. I realized I liked you. Then after, I came her, and confirmed it with myself."

We walked to the training room.

"This where I taught you how to fight." we just looked around the room. "And where I threw knives at you."

"Thats so romantic."

He smiled and nodded "It is."

We walked into the simulation room. And I feel my grip on his hand tighten. This place with just me and him feels like I'm about to face my fears. And I feel my face burn. Imagine if the fear of sex came on, when he was watching. Oh GOD. That would have, um, sucked. He turns and faces me. "What is it?" he asks.

"I'm just thinking of my fears." he seems to not think of my sixth fear.

"You never have to worry when I'm around." I look him in the eyes. He looks back at me. A small voice in my head whispers _he is your fear. More then just insecst. He's your worst fear. _I try and just shake it off. I hug him again. I hug it because when I'm in his arms, I'm safe. I fit perfectly in to him, and it feels like when I'm i his arms, everythings going to be ok. He's truly the place I belong, and now, I know it. I wonder if he's known all along. Or if he doesn't know the feeling yet. I try and find this word in my mind, and I couldn't find a single word to describe it. There cannot be a word strong enough to describe this feeling. But that little voice, like a whisper, whispers "love". This is love. And I've never felt better. I've never been in love. And known this feeling. I feel weak relying on this person so much. But, its the truth. I need him. I need him with my whole heart. We walk past the simulation room and I stop. "I'm saving that for last."

We walk alongside the chasm and I get butterflies, like the first time I kissed him. When was the last time I kissed him? Well, I kissed Eric, Robert, and Uriah between me and him. He's kissed the candor girl. I look at him, and he looks straight ahead, to the place where we first kissed. We walk there and we sit in the same exact spots we did the last time. He puts his arm around me and I lean my head aginst him. I love him. "And you remember, what happened here first, right?" he says halfsmiling.

Four's POV

"I do." she says with a smile. She looks out over the water and smiles a simple smile. What do I say? What should I say?

"Um, Tris you look diffrent." she turns her head towards me. Her full rosy lips, and her eyes looking dazziling, I need to thatnk Christina later.

"Thanks, if thats a compliment." she says laughing. That was not the right things to say.

"It is, I was just trying to say you've looked better." Why are yous aying this? She looks great now. I feel my sweaty palms and rub it on my pants.

"Excuse me?" she says, half shocked half hoping its a joke.

"What I'm trying to say is. Um..." i say rubbing the back of my neck. "you look better, when your hair is natural and your not wearing makeup. I think thats when you look best." I feel my face burn because its the truth. My hands shake and I'm trying not to look scared. Because I am. I'm terrified. I'm scared she might fight back at me, and tell me how great Eric's a better kisser, or she already likes another guy. I'm just so nervous. I find it amazing how I'm Four, the legend, who's brutal and merciless, but I'm scared stiff. This is my second time here, and I might piss my pants. I steady my hands, but its so hard. I finally look at her and her big blue eyes almost burn holes through my skull. Her eyes look watery, like she's about to brake up with me.

"Oh Tobias..." she says as she leans in to kiss me. I finally kiss her, and relief fills through me. This is Tris, the girl your crazy about. THe girl you love, and the girl who will always love you.

Tris's POV

It feels so good to have him on my lips again. The butterflies fly away, and I'm just sitting there in heaven. We brake away a minute later. And we immeaditly go into a hug. I love him, wholeheartidly. I love his pretty eyes. I love his hair. I love how he's so brave. I love how he's so fearless. I love how he's so... him. I love his past. I love his future. I love how I'm in it. I just love him. We get up hand in hand. We walk back to the simulation room. He stops and lets go of my hand. He walks two steps in front of me. He turns around and stops mouth open, like he's about to say something. He smiles a nervous smile. "I...This is where I decided I..." he chokes on his words.

"I... I think... I'm not sure... I mean... I... I..." he stops looking around me and looks in to my eyes. He grabs my shoulders and sighs. "This is where I decided I love you." he looks into my eyes for a reaction. I throw myself against him. He decided he loved me before our first kiss. He knew, almost all along. I love him so much. I held him close, and I'm never letting go.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We walk around watching all the other couples walk by, and knowing we're the cutest one. We smile. "I think we should get matching tatoos." he says randomly. I look at him.

"Ok. What of?" we both look ahead.

"10. I'm 4 and your 6. 4+6=10. We should get a tatoo of 10." He likes Math.

"Where?" me, the girl of questions.

"You pick."

I look along my arms, and my legs. Hm. I don't know. (Pick a place where it''d be cute for both of them. I have no imagination, so you get too! CONGRATS)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tris's POV

I walk back from the cutest day ever. I love him... so much. I walk into my room, and see all the lights dimmed. I walk to the rooms, and see Will's shoes on the floor. It's kind of late for him to be here... And I practically throw up.

"Oh Will..." moans Christina. Ew. NO. I see their clothes on the floor. I yelp and run out of the room. I ran staright to Tobias's room. I knock on the door a little too quickly. He opens it hesitantly and sees it me, and the door almost flys open. "Tris?" he asks. I don't even answer him, and press my lips against him. I'm out of breath. But I mange to throw my legs around him. He holds me by my legs. He brakes away from me "Tris, what's going on? Your shaking like a little puppy." I breath in and out.

"Will and Christina...and... I'm not sleeping there..." he laughs a little.

"Oh, Tris. I'm surprised, I thought, like someone attempted to kill you or something. Ok." he said carrying me in. I felt my whole body shaking. Ew. I'm glad I'm here. He sets me down on his bed, and attempts to make a bed on the floor for himself. Is he really going to sleep on the floor. I get up and grab his arm, and wrap it around me. I lay on his bed, with his arm around me, and fall asleep.

Four's POV

She holds my arm around her while she sleeps. She looks younger when she sleeps. She was terrified. She was shaking. Who knew? She wasn't scared of getting killed, or dropping to her death, she was scared of sex. And it made me laugh. I chuckle to myself. As I do she turns, so her face is facing me. She's still sleeping, but she wraps an arm around me. I smile and fall asleep.

Uriah's POV

I knew today would be hard. But not THIS hard. I see all the happy couples with love in their eyes, and there hands swinging. I always thought I'd spend the day with Ally, like this. Date Day is only for the people past initiation. I'm finally past it, and I don't have the girl, I thought would be around forever. I miss her, so much. I can't believe it took me this long, to know she was going to change. I should have known. I wish I did. I would of told her, how I felt, and everything like that. I miss her. More then she'll ever know.

**HAHA I loved writing this chapter. Especially Christina and Will. REVIEW! (AND ps. I'm really sorry about the tatoo thing... I just couldn't think of one...) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. New chapter ;)**

Tris's POV

I wake up and go to the bathroom to get ready. I see my lips all over the place. My face burns and he's not even up. I'm still in clothes from yesterday. I walk out. "Tris? Do you need a spare pair of clothes? I'll go back to your room and get some?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. See you in a few." he says through the door. I wash all the makeup off, and fix my hair. I walk out and look around his room. Its so basic, and clean, because theirs no makeup lying around. He comes in a minute later with my clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walk to the cafteria hand in hand, and maybe, just maybe stronger then ever. We split and go to our tables. I see Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, and Peter, sitting here. "Why is he here?" I say pointing my fork at him.

"I want to be here stiff. I'm sorry if I hurt you in the past. But I have no one now. Just, we can be friends." he says while loooking on me. Is he joking, friends?

"Really Peter? Friends? You attempted to kill me, you mocked me the entire time, and you touched me places I don't even want to say! Friends? You have to be kidding?" I say sternly.

"I'm sorry, Tris. But look who's perfectly happy now? And look who's not? Can you get out of your perfect mindset, and spread it around? Your just being selfish." he says with emphasis on the 's' in selfish. "Is that why you left, abnergay? You were too selfish?"

"Wow, Peter, you've figured me out. That is actually the reason I left. Good for YOU."

He just hfms. And continues eating his bagel. I grab a muffin from the middle of the table, and feel my hand being slapped.

"Marlene? Why can't I have a muffin?" I ask.

"Thoose are my muffins, bitch." she said sarcastically.

"K."

"Whoah, what happened?" asked Lynn. I didn't even want to see them. Oh WILLLLL. God shut up.

"Nothing much." says Christina. "Tris, what's your problem?" she asks.

I look up and almost shudder, everything looks normal, except she's on a 'bad hair day'. "You know my fears." She laughs a quick loud laugh.

"Tris, I had no idea that when other people do it, it effects you. Your shaking girl." she says as she puts a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

Uriah asks "Tris, you're afraid of sex? What was that like in your fear simulation?" everyone laughs, and I put my head down. It was Tobias.

"I have to go, I need to leave early bye." they all gave me weird looks as I got up and walked out. I was almost there, there is the fear simulation, when I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped at a corner and stopped. They would eventually pass me. I heard his footsteps. I come around and see him there.

"Tris, where are you going? And why'd you leave so early?" he asked.

"I... needed to... I needed to go into my fear simulation, again. Something has to change." he nodded.

"Can I go with you?" he asked. Should I let him go with me? What could go wrong?

"Ok." I said as we walked there. He grabbed the needle and put it in my neck. Maybe it'll be better that he's here. Oh shit. How did I forget what if he sees? "Tob..." but I'm already gone.

I imeaditly start in the box. He's standing next to his simulation twin. He circles himself and then looks back at me with a thumbup. I nod and kick the box. It shatters quickly, and I immeadiately go into the next one. I'm in the middle of the ocean with him next to me. He looks back at me, and a wave immeadiately crashes into me. I get back up and he says "drowning?" I nod again. Another wave hits me, and I go under, again. I get back up and he grabs my hand. "We need to go under, we can do this." I nod. "1. 2. 3." and we go under. And he continually puts me under. I go with him and continue to swim down. The place changes and we are in a feild. "I've always wanted to be in this one." he says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I've always wanted to be attcked by abnormally large birds. I'd thought it'd be fun." I give him a weird look, and get ready. I get ready, by laying on the ground. He lays next to me, and says "Tris. Your so tense. You should relax."

"Ok. Try and say that while the crows attack you." I see the first black speck fly up, aand then another, flying directly at me. I almost shudder, while he grabs my hand. Warmth fills me up, and I manage not to think of the crows, I think of his rare smile, and his even more rare laugh. And he's going to see himself, trying to do it with me. That's going to be so awkward. I feel the birds attacking at me, but I ignore it.

"Your so tense. You should relax." he says loudly over the flapping of wings. I give a half laugh, and there all gone. I open my eyes, and see everyone standing around.

Four's POV

I wake up and I'm standing next to the newest members. I look at what they're all staring at and see Tris on a long thick board with Peter and a torch on the bottom. He laughs, and everyone else in unison laughs with him. I see the fire start at her feet and I realize she might die. It starts to touch her feet and I see the sweat go down her face. She closes her eyes. Is she giving up? She can't. She can't. I need her. I run over and se Peter laughing and guarding her. I run up to him, and punch him as possibly hard as I can in the face. He falls motionless and I reach Tris. How am I going to get her down? How am I going to get the fire out? "Tris! Get down! Please!" I yell, though my voice is breaking. Her eyes open and er head turns to the side. It starts to rain. But we're inside. OH. We're in a simulation, right. I can't believe I forgot.

"Four, its a simulation." she says with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I just, um, forgot, sorry." I said looking away, hoping she doesn't notice the tears. I wipe them quicky, and smile. I blink and is immeaditly, in a place I never want to be. I squeeze myself into a corner. Not here. This is a simulation. It looks exactly like mine, excpet a little diffrent. I shudder. I hear a tap on the window and see a faceless man. He is followed by others. "Kidnappers?" she looks around and nods. She reaches under the bed and finds a gun. She has one of thoose in her abnergation room? Simulation, right. The window cracks and they run in. She immeaditly fires without giving another thought. She stands there, just like I tought her. She stands there strong and proud. She fires. And I think we're done. But then I turn around. Theres a single light on Tris. She turns around in my direction. She odesn't see me, and circles in panic. Then I hear them.

"Beatrice. Why are you doing this to that poor boy?" asks a women, that I remember is Tris's mother.

"There's only one me, mother." wait. What is she talking about? Who's the poor boy? What if it's.. me? Tris wouldn't do that to me? Would she?

"Beatrice. Your being selfish." said a boy, probably her brother.

"Caleb? I can't help it. I'm not like you. I'm going to be selfish. I know. But I can only pick one! And everyone else, isn't Tobias? Ok!" she said yelling. She's fighting the simulation. It's only going to get worse.

"Tris. I'm disapointed in you." said an older man. She fell to her knees. I want to reach her, and comfort her, but I'm in a box. And she can't see me.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not abergnation anymore! I don't have to be selfless anymore!" she yells, awith tears in her eyes.

Then I hear my voice. "I believe selflessness is not that far from bravery. And you are being a coward." I wouldn't say that. I pound on the box. I would never call her a coward. Tris? A coward?

"You're a simulation. You're not saying this! It's not true." she stands with her face wet. I feel something to my right and I see Tris standing there. She blinks and almost jumps out of her skin. "Are you..."

"Real? Yes." I say as I hug her. I close my eyes and when they open, I see simulation me. He stands there motionless. We look eye to eye.

"Tris? Why are you hugging the simulation?" he says raising an eyebrow. She backs out of the hug and looks from me to him. I look to my right and see a red giant bed. Oh. She hasn't got over her fear. This might form me a fear. I seriously do not want to this.

She looks straight ahead and sees the bed. Her face flares redder then I've ever seen. I almost laugh, until my shirt flies off. As if its not real. Me and I look at each other and he half smiles. I'm not that cocky. Is that how she pictures me? A cocky jerk? She laughs a little, and I see the other Tobias walk to the bed and tap on it. She looks at it, and then to me. "I might be more embarrased then you." I say to calm her.

"I wouldn't bet on it." she says. Then the worst thing happens. Tobias gets up and rips off his pants. With nothing under. I shudder. She slams her eyes shut. And I just stand there looking at myself, naked.

"Tris? I can't believe you pictured me that small." her eyes fly open and looks at me. My pants are still on, which is a plus side. But now she's staring through me. I feel cold air, and see the graffiti covered walls. I sigh. We're out. She still looking at me with that look and I stare back jokingly. We get up and head back to the cafeteria. But she never leaves my face. She won't look away. Its like a mad look mixed with confusion. Its a new one. We arrive at the cafeteria and we split.

"How was it?" asks Zeke.

"Weird. Deffinatly weird." I say. I look back at her and her eyes won't leave mine.

**Definatley weird Four. I'm sorry I havent been on! I'm so so so sorry, I won't be on for like a week, because I'm going on a cruise. But I promise, I'll write! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Your soo lucky I quickly finished it... And I'm excited for the next chapter.

Tris's POV

I might have a new fear. Tobias telling me I imagined him too small. Thats a great peice of information when your about to die of emberassment. "How was sex with Four?" asked Uriah.

"I didn't do it. I went to my fear landscape. And he came with." I said not braking my look at him.

"HA! How was that? Was Four on the bed in a thong? Must have been bad." he said still laughing.

"No. It was fine. I finished it before anything really happened."

Lynn sat there and studied me. "Tris. Something happened. You wouldn't give him that look. Just tell us." she said dullly. (Is dull-ly a word?)

"Fine." I say removing my eyes from him and look around the table "he saw himself naked." I say looking around the room.

"And?" asked Peter.

"He said I imagined him too small." I said looking down, emberassed. Everyone imeeaditly started laughing. I feel my face filled with emberassment. "What?" I say harshly.

"Tris. Four's a scary dude. And you imagined him naked, and you said he's too small. Thats funny. We've only seen the scary part of him. We don't know he actually laughs, and breathes." he said still laughing.

"Shut up. He's great and you're just jealous." he stops laughing and stares into my eyes. Everyone's to busy laughing to notice he stopped.

"Yeah." he says quietly. I just stare at him. 'Why are you hurting that poor boy?' asks my mother. Where was Tobias during that? How was he not there, when I was braking down? I snap out of it. And everyone's laughing except Uriah who's just looking off, trying not to think about anything. Eventually everyone stops, and we sit there in silence.

"Well" I say "how is your boring lives?" just as I say this, Christina jumps up and runs towards the athroom holding her mouth. "That's intresting" I say facing the bathroom.

Marlene stands up "hey Tris let's go help her." I get up and stop at the sound of Lynn's voice.

"What about me?" asks Lynn, the reamining girl at the table.

"You're not going to want to help her." Marlene says.

"You're right, go help that poor girl." she says leaning back in the chair. Marlene and I get up, and immeaditly go to Christina's aid. We find her in the open stall with her hand holding her hair up. Marlene grabs her hair, and pats Christina's back softly. Christina finishes a minute later, and gets up to go to the sink. She turns on the cold wateer and gurggles her mouth. Me and Marlene clean the bathroom and help Christina.

"I think I'm sick." she says. "Tris, can you take me back to our room, I want to sleep." I follow her orders and lay her on her bed. I walk out and see Will standing there.

"Is she ok?" he asks concern covering his face.

"Yeah, she just caught the flu, or something. She'll be ok."

"Good, and everyone's going to the bar." he says as he opens the door.

"Are you coming?" I ask him.

"Nah. I'll take a raincheck." he says whispering not wanting to wake her.

"Raincheck?" I ask the Erudite.

"It means, I'll skip. I'm needed here." he says pointing inside. I nod and walk to the bar. I'm glad to see the Dauntless and their siblings, along with Four, Peter, and Lauren. I walk over and stand next to Tobias.

"TRIS!" yells Peter, obviously far too drunk.

"Hi Peter." I say grabbong a beer.

"Tris," he says stumbling to me "I like you." he says tripping returning where he stood.

"Trissy, are you up for some truth or dare?" asks Uriah. I nod and he takes us to a room with a couple beers on the side. "I'll start. Ummm Zeke truth or dare?"

Zeke thinks for a minute "Dare."

Uriah studies him "I dare you to take off Lauren's shoes and socks without using your hands or arms."

"Whats the chicken?" we all think a moment.

"You either have to kiss or spank the person across from you, Or you can remove an article of clothing." says Shauna. No one disagrees.

"Fine." says Zeke. He waddles over to Lauren and unties her shoe in his mouth and removes her shoes with his feet. Then he stands back and closes his eyes and removes her shoes with his mouth. Everyone laughs at how silly Lauren's giggle is. He finishes and stands back.

"Tris, truth or dare?" asks Zeke. I study him.

"Truth."

"Wimp!" he yells in return. "Would you marry Four?" the room goes silent, and I feel all eyes on me.

"Um. Yes?" I say.

"Not very convincing." he says raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'd marry Four." I say trying to avoid his stare.

"Ok. You're turn."

"Peter, truth or dare?"

His drunk head turns toward me "Truth, TrisaBabie." I give him a disgusted look. Tris-a-babie?

"Fine. There was a giant explosion. And if you could be on an island with two people who would it be?" that'll trick him, take him some time.

"You and... Lynn. She's hot." he says looking around the room. Too drunk to focus on anything. I look at Lynn and her face is red. I wonder if she's ever had a boy like her. She must have! She's so pretty!

Peter sits in his spot and sways side to side. "Four, truth or dare?"

Tobias looks around "dare."

"I dare you to give Tris a lapdance. Or kiss another girl in the room." he smiles evilly to himself.

"What's a lapdance?" I ask.

Tobias looks at me, then the person across from him, which is Shauna, and says "I... I'll" he takes off his shirt and kisses my forhead. Peter curses to himself and goes back into his candy land. Looking around with his tongue out.

Tobias looks around the room, "Lynn. Truth or dare?".

She sits a little taller "Dare."

"Kiss Peter." he says with an evil smile.

"Fine." she walks over to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips, when Shauna speaks up.

"That's not a kiss, Lynn. Kiss him!" she yells towards her sister.

Lynn hmpfhs and leans in and kisses him, and he's not in candy land, he's in heaven, because he's kissing that hot girl. His eyes are closed and he looks really into it. They continue to kiss for a minute when I speak up. "OK, you're done." she stomps away, but her hands arent in fists. They're being wiped along her pants meaning she's nervous.

Lynn looks around. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." says Shauna cocking an eyebrow.

"Tell us your romantic past with Zeke." she says with a grin.

Shauna's face doesn't turn red, but her eyes grow x6 bigger. "There is no romantic past." everyone looks at each other with doubt, but we continue the game.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" asks Shauna.

"Truth." says Marlene glancing at the corner of the wall.

"Hm. If you could be anyone else in this room, who would it be?"

"Easy one. That fly on the wall." she says sitting back relaxing. Everyone gives her a crazy look.

"Lauren, truth or dare?"

Lauren looks surprised "Dare."

Marlene looks to Lauren to out the door. And she speaks up. "Eric, do you want to join us to play truth or dare?" He looks at us and stops on me.

"Sure."

"Cool. Lauren, I dare you to kiss Eric." Lauren and Eric look at each other then go into a kiss. After 30 seconds they brake and return to a spot on the floor.

Lauren looks around. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"Dance without music." she says, it sounds simple but thats pretty bad if you think about it.

"Can I sing?"

"Yes." she says laughing.

He pushes up his shirt so you can see his bellybutton. And starts to sing a weird song and belly dances. We all laugh, and then he pushes his shirt back to normal.

"Eric. Truth or dare?"

Eric looks around and says "Truth."

"OK. Which person in this room is most likely to flirt with temselves in a mirror?"

"Easy. Four." what a surprise.

Tobias half smiles.

"ok. Four truth or dare?" asks Eric.

"Truth." he said returning the glare. I'm nervous. If they started to fight, no one's strong enough to split the fight.

"How many people have you made out with, and who was your favorite?" he asked. He knew. He knew he cheated on me. He knew it was an easy target.

"I've made out with two, and one I didn't even kiss her back. And my favorite is Tris, duh." he said like it was the easiest question.

"Why?" asks Eric.

"I love her." he says with a shrug. I reach for his hand and he warms my cool fingers, they're cold from all the beers. Eric sighs.

"Lynn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What are your fears?"

"Fine. Heights. Lions. Oceans. Murderers. Killing babies/children. A meadow filled with flowers. When everyone treats you like a little girl. Being stepped on. Bees. Being shot. My family killing me. Being honest all the time. And...mhmh" she says.

"What's the last one?"

"Daisies. They're too happy." she says looking emberrased. Eric checks his clock.

"Hey guys it's getting late, I have to go." he gets up and walks out. We all check the time and decide to save the game for later. I'm not able to walk staright and neither is Tobias. We laugh almost every step.

"Bye Tris." he says waving.

"I don't want to go." I say pouting a lip.

"You don't have to."

"Yay!" I say as I jump into his arms. I immeaditly start to kiss him. And I whisper in his ear "I want to get over my fear."

OK! Thanks for reading and sorry for all this...you know. But review! And read my new story I remember about Will before he dies! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Tris's POV

I wake up barried in sheets. I look up and have a pounding head ache. I see the words "Fear God Alone." I turn and see Tobias's bareback. What happened last night? All I remeber is that silly game. And me being drunk. I start to get up when I feel how cool it is. I stand up and the blaket falls off. I'm not wearing ANYTHING. I get up and cover myself. I search the floor for my clothes, and grab them and get into them. What happened?! I kind of don't want to remember. I go to the mini fridge and open it. I grab a water, and sit on the edge of his bed, and try to remember anything. I feel the bed move, and Tobias gets up. He gets up quietly and sits next to me. He's wearing long baggy black pants. How come he had clothes on and I didn't? He rubs his eyes and looks at me. "What happened?"

"I'm trying to figure it out myself."

"Have you seen yourself?" he asks.

"No." Thats my cue to get up and check. I reach the mirrorand see my hair going every direction possible. My eyes have giant bags under them, and I look like a mess. A hot mess. Oh God, no. Please just no.

"Oh shit Tris we're late for breakfast, hurry up." I flatten my hair and walk out the door. He doesn't look affected at all. He just looks a little tired, that's it. We walk down to breakfast and sit at our normal tables.

"Tris. How was your night?" asks Lynn laughing.

"Shut up. How was kissing Peter?"

"Shut up." we're on even grounds. That's good. Christina walks to the table looking sick.

"How are you Christina?" asks Marlene.

"Ok. I guess I just have the flu, or something. How was your night, Tris?" she says with a wink. "Was it fun?"

"Christina! I don't remember anything. Don't bring it up."

"It's hard to say that when you look like a hot mess."

I want to slap her, but I decide against it. And we conntinue on with boring covversations, and stuff, when I catch Lynn looking at Peter a lttle too much. I wonder if there's anything going on. They did kiss last night. Today I have to go to Candor, and will have to see that girl. At least im back with Tobias.

Four's POV

I sit in the room, surrounded by computers. And I see the Christina on her bed still sick, and Will rubbing her hands with his. I immeaditly think of Tris. I sit there, and try as hard as I can to recall last night. Nothing probably happened, but I know something did. I suddenly remember Zeke's truth on Tris.

"Would you marry Four?"

She looks around obviously avoidning me. And says "umm... yes" she says with hesitation. I would have yelled, cried, sang, danced, smelled, loved yes. Note there was no hesitation meaning a part of her saying no. I feel a burat of sadness burst through me.

"Not very convicing" mocks Zeke, my best friend.

"Yes I'd marry Four." says Tris more confident. Maybe she was just taken by shock. Why do I care if she wants to marry me? I never had plans of marrying, or having a future. Or falling in love, but she changed that. It's really gotten to my head. I'm about slam my head on the screen when I feel the need to talk to my mother.

I jump on the train and smell them, before I see. I jump off and land on my feet. Its so easy now, it's almost natural. I walk to the place where my mother's little "base" is. I walk in and see people walking around with cans in their hands. I stop when I see my mother. She doesn't look any diffrent, except she's smiling. I've never remembering her smile. EVER. This is a pure smile, and it scares me. "Tobias" she calls out walking over for a hug. I stand their firmly so my body language says Im not in the mood.

"I need help." I say louder then I expected. I shrug my shoulders and look down. She doesn't even know Tris, and I'm asking her what I should do.

"Are you coming here?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm staying at dauntless..."

"Why?" she says studying me.

"I met a girl, and.."

"A girl? I did not expect that from you Tobias." she says like I'm lying.

"Call me Four. And yes, I did. So stop mocking me and just help me." I say flatly.

"With what? Have you had sex with her and is she preganant?" I bet a normal mother would be ecstatic. Grand kids is the thing that puts them alseep at night. But we are not normal. So she stands there unpleased and like she never wants to see me again. Like a mother doesn't love her son.

"No. I just.."

"What then, why are you here Tobias?" she says like she's too good for me.

"I don't need this. I'm leaving." I say as I walk away.

"Tobias. Just spit out." I need to tell someone.

"Fine. I'll just introduce her to you tomorrow. Meet me here." I say making a mark on the ground. "And call me Four." I say as walk back to the train.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tris's POV

I wake up in my normal bed, on a normal morning. I don't have a meeting today, so that's good. I wake up and get ready. I walk down to the cafeteria side by side with Christina. She seems normal, but she's a little more moody then normal. We eat a normal lunch, and I see Tobias eyeing me from across the room. I can tell he wants to talk. I finish and get up to leave when he gets up and follows me. I stop and wait for him, as soon as he's in reach I grab his hand we walk to the train tracks.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I'll tell you on the train." he says as we see the light coming quickly. We hop on, and we sit on the ground against the wall. He puts his arm around me and says "I have something to tell and show you."

"Show me?" I ask. What does he have to show me?.

"Yeah, I'll just tell you." he says. "Do you remember my mother?" his mother? Her tombstone? I think she died of child birth, she died of something, because I remember going to her funeral.

"Yeah." I put my hand on his muscled shoulder, conforting him. It may show weakness, but I don't care. If my parents died, I would need to be shown weakness. "I'm so sorry." he looks at me.

"Don't be. That's a lie." he says flatly, like he still doesn't know how to feel about it.

"What?" but I remember her body and her funeral...

"She 'died', she had a funeral and all to fake it. She cheated on Marcus and was banned from abnergation. So, now she rules the factionless. And your going to meet her." he says looking at me for a reaction.

"Ok." I say in shock. They banned her? She's alive? How'd she start ruling the factionless? I hope she's better then Marcus. "Tobias. Why am I meeting her?" I ask.

He has a shy smile and kisses my forhead. "Aren't couples supposed to meet the others parents?"

'Yes, but isn't that for more serious couples?' I wanted to ask. But to be honest, I don't know any more serious couples that aren't married. "Oh, well then your going to have to meet my parents." I say. I imagine introducing him to my father, who to my family who so gentle, he'll wonder how I got, how I am.

"I've already met your mom. She was nice." he said looking out. We could already smell the factionless. It reminds me of the times I had to come down here and help them.

"And you weren't. You have to make a good impression." I say. I'm not trying to tell him to be nice, but myself. I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't like me? What if she's just as bad as Marcus? But she was once abnergation... And she also married Marcus, so she's cruel and...

"Tris. She left me. My father was the same to her as he was to me. And she left me. She could have brought me with her." he says still not looking at me.

I hug his waist tighter and say "I'll never leave you." I can feel his head move probably to look at me, and his arms wrap around me like a sheild. A sheild fom this messed world that keeps trying to pull us apart, and I know now that nothing will split us apart.

"We have to get off." he says sadly. We both land on our feet and see an abonded dirty building. He opens the door and I see the all the people passing around food cans, smiling and laughing. Its weird. My mother told me they live by themselves all alone. Suffering and neglected. They're the opposite. They're happy. They don't need to be ok with society, they'll live in happiness, with each other. The neglected accept another. He walks to a room in the back aand knocks on the door. A women opens it a crack and lets the door fly open. His hand grabs mine and he walks in dragging me.

And there she is. A tall women with dark brown hair and peircing dark blue eyes. She has the same nose as him, but his nose looks normal, while hers looks to large. She hmfs at me and gives me a glare. "How much did you pay to hire this actress 'Four.'" she says looking at me. An actress? What? Does she not know how attractive her son is? She called him Four. Intresting.

"She's not an actress mother" he says while glaring at her.

"Why didn't you pick a girl like Fran? She totally loved you. You have horrible decisions Tobias." I'm a horrible decision? Look at her choice in men. I'm not a horrible choice. I turn to Tobias whos face is so red, I think he's about to explode. I turn back to Evelyn and see her relaxed and calm, but is on her toes.

"I didn't pick Fran because I could never love her back. And Tris is not a horrible choice. She's the best choice I ever made." I'm the best choice he's ever made? I feel my cheeks flush and then I remember where I am.

"Oh yeah? She hasn't even talked yet. And she's so... small." she says with an emphasis on the small.

"Well. This 'small' girl can whoop your ass. " I say while narrowing my eyes. Her eyes grow a bit, but she's not impressed.

"Hm." she says while exchanging looks from him. "Well. Tobias, if I were you. I'd do it sooner them later." she says while narrowing her eyes at me. Sooner then later? What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" he says trying to contain his anger.

"You know, show her the door. Break up-" I couldn't take it anymore and run towards her. I'm small? I'm not good enough for him? He should brake up with me? She doesn't even know me. I let go of his hand at charge like an animal and is preparing my claws. He grabs me from behind and throws me over his shoulder carrying me.

"Evelyn. I will not brake up with her." he says as we go to the door.

He opens it and I hear her words and he's frozen. "Triz. I hope you know that your disposable." I want to attack, but this isn't the place nor the time.

"Evelyn. You should know the feeling of being disposed. And Tris will not. Get over it." he says as he slams the door, while walking out. We reach the train tracks and he sets me down. I land on my feet and preapare to jump on. I see the light and start running along side it. I jump in without trouble and help Tobias get in. As soon as he's in we look at each other. He gives me a smile and pulls me into a kiss. He pushes me into the wall and kisses me. But something doesn't feel right. We brake a minute later and he wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry for her,Tris. But I think you handled it well." he says with a light laugh.

"She's... um..." I'm trying to compliemnt her, but I can't.

"Scary. Crazy. Rude. Mean. Yes." he says while laughing. I smile. I'm not the only one. "But I'm truly sorry. I thought she'd be... happy for me. But, I guess I'll never please her." he says as his eyes drift off. I couldn't imagine. My parents were always positive and happy and they always loved me. Not hate my boyfriemd and hate every decision I make. I pull him into a hug. I hope this helps. And I hope, that my parents are good.

**IM BAAAACK lol, ok, I put this chapter up as fast as I could. And I'm thinking about changing the lame title, any suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Read On:)**

Four's POV

Guilt fills inside me. I thought Tris would impress my mom. But nothing would please my mother. But I feel guilt because I thought my mother would be normal. I thought she'd be so happy for her son to find the girl. I want to say 'girl of my dreams' but to be honest, she's not. Well, it's more complicated then that. There's Four. He's the legend, he ranked first, he's perfect. He would want a girl like Fran. Like any other guy would, well, any jerk would want. Four's a jerk. A selfish jerk. But there's also Tobias. He was locked away in a corner, where I would never see him again. But Tris, was the key. She knew about Tobias. The boy who was beaten as a child, a son of the leader of the town, but really, a kicked puppy running away from his father. Yet, she changed him. She made him a man, who loves her, is intellagent, honest, peaceful, selfless, and courageous, but most of all, someone who will die for the people he loves. Which is who I am today. And I love her, more and more, everday. And the question pops back into mine. 'Tris, would you marry Four?'. Why did Zeke ask that? Why is it botherong me so much? 'Um. Yes' Why wasn't that an easy question? She'd say yes. Right? I didn't have any plans about marriage... Why do I now? Why are there so many questions?

"Tobias, are you ok?" asks Tris. I look around and see us in sitting in the train. The wind smells like the factionless.

"Just... thinking." I say drifting off again.

"Tobias. You can tell me anything." she says looking into my eyes. She looks deeper then anyone has ever seen. And I know now she'll never leave, but then, why do I feel I need to marry her? Can I tell her everything?

"Tris, you can tell me anything."

Tris's POV

"Tris, you can tell me anything." he says while still not looking about me.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I say trying to make eye-contact. He's thinking about something really serious.

"I... Do you remember truth or dare?" he says. Truth or dare? Is thats whats bothering him?

"Tobias." I say turning his head to face me while I'm giggling "Are you mad about it? Its just a silly game." he gives me a crazy look like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Its not the game Tris. It's what... never mind, I think I'm just tired." he says as he looks out again. I feel pain in my stomach. He's hiding something from me. I should have been more open-minded. But what? The truth or dare game, or Eric? Or someone there? Or that night? I hope to dauntless cake it's not about that.

"Tobias, I.." but I don't know what to say.

"It's ok." he kisses my forehead. We arrive and go back to dauntless. It's dinner time, but its already been a long day. But I also want to keep tomorrow as far as I can. Because tomorrow, I'm going home.

Four's POV

We awkwardly get off the train. And part ways to her room and me to catch my friends for dinner. We kiss as we part and go our ways. But theres something wrong in that kiss. Theres something between us, that is holding us apart. I walk to the table and slam my head on the table. Zeke, my bestfriend, asks "You look happy. Did Tris deny you again?" he says mokingly. Everyone laughs except Shauna.

"Zeke. Did you know even at my worst I could woop your ass." I say with my head down. He stops laughing and rubs the back of his neck knowing the truth. "I've just been thinking too much. Zeke why'd you ask that?" I ask. But I didn't even mean to ask the second question.

"Well I asked the question because you look frustrated and"

"No Zeke, when you asked Tris in truth or dare, if, if she'd marry me." everyone gives me a weird look.

"Oh, well, I know you really really like Tris and you guys are really serious, but I just see you crazy about her I want to see if the feelings mutual." he says while looking down. And I know why. Tris doesn't feel the same.

I should have known this was going to happen. She was the first thing I've ever, felt for. Let alone love. She made my gray world have color. I love her. And it would have been to good to be true for Tobias Eaton. I should have known Tris, the girl, would never, could never, love me back. Thats just how my life works. Its just me. I mean good things have happened to me, like coming in first. That wasn't a highlight of my life.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. And I hear Shauna say softly "Four, everything will be ok." I hear Shauna and someone else say that. My mother. Ten years ago. She'd say it after I'd get beaten. When I was young, I'd believe it. But then she left. And I lost hope. I lost my mother, one person I thought would understand my pain. Would do anything in her power to save me, if she could. But I was wrong about everything. She left me, knowing she could have saved me. Knowing that I would have been safer with her. And she left her only son to get beaten while she, the coward, ran away. And rage fills inside me.

"Shauna. Your my friend. But you don't even know me, or my past. And Tris, she knows me, more then I know myself. But I can't see her next move if I tried. She's mysterious, and I" I pause "I love her for it. I love her. And I've told her. But, she hasn't returned the favor. She doesn't love me. And to think I had marriage plans, or at least to propose." I say holding my knees looking straight forward. I feel pitied looks on my back. It burns. Everything burns my eyes, my head, and my heart. It all hurts.

Tris's POV

I wake up and get ready. I'm almost shaking. Abnergation. Home. I will see Marcus. And my parents. And, everything. I wish Tobias could go with me, but I know I must go alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see the entrance to the abnergation building. Its a perfect boring square. I feel my feet moving closer, even though I'm not directing them too. We reach the boardroom and I spot this girl in abnergation gray, who's my age and is brand new. She's beautiful. A simple beautiful. She has light red hair in a bun on the back of her head. She has freckles covering her nose and stunning bright green eyes. She wears the gray like she wears it voluntarily, because she looks good in it. And for some reason, she looks awkward here. She's new, but its like she's uncomfortable here, at abnergation. The meeting ends at I imeaditly walk over to her "Hi, I'm Tris."

"Hello I'm Ally." she says quietly. Ally. Uriah's Ally. Her name rings in my mind. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?" I ask. Why am I talking like this. I feel like I should have said my name's Beatrice, because I'm home. I'm Beatrice here.

"Kind of awkward actually. I'm new here, it's so diffrent from"

"Dauntless? Did you know we switched spots? I'm from here." I say with amazement. I'm from here.

"That's intresting. So we're like opposites? Right?" I laugh.

"We are, in many more ways then one. So are you liking it here?"

"Yes. But I miss certain things from home." Uriah. She misses Uriah. "Do you happen to know anyone named Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah?"

"Actually yes. I'm great friends with them now, and they've done great in the rankings." a small sadness crosses her face knowing that her friends oved on without her.

"What's their ranks?" she asks. Curiosity.

"Curosity? Contain yourself stiff!" I say mockingly. She smiles and laughs. "Anyway Uriah ranked second, Lynn third, and Marlene fifth." she nods and looks away.

"Who ranked first?"

"Me." I say dauntlessy. Or cocky. "And I can talk to them to see if the next meeting, which is at dauntless, for all of us to hang out. OK?"

"That would be great thanks! See you then!" I wave and walk to an even scarier place. A house. A house where I wasn't aloud to ask questions. I shake all the way there and stop at the door way. I reach for the bell when I freeze, do I need to do this? But I ring it anyway. The rings shake my stomach. And I see blonde hair. I immeaditly hug her. Mom.

"Beatrice." is all I hear her say.

"Hello mother." i say in return.

"Beatrice!" I hear my father say in the loudest tone possible for an abnergation. I release from my mother and hug my father. We hug and I go to the table. Looking at my past. "You have a tatoo?" my father says like's mad.

"Yes. Why couldn't I?" it feels good to ask questions.

"No reason." my mother corrects. "Tris, tell me about Tobias." I spit out my tea all over the table. "Your boyfriend." If I had more tea, I spit that out too.

"Mother? Excuse me?" I hear myself say.

"I saw how he looked at you, Beatrice. You can't fool me." she says flatly.

"Call him Four. And you knew? That he was Marcus's son? I didn't he had to tell me!" I say yelling.

"Yes Beatrice, I knew. Its not that big of a deal."

"Not all of the Erudite's reports are fake." I say looking out the bland windows. My mother gives me a weird look and understands what I'm saying. "I, need to introduce him to you guys." I say changing the subject.

My mother smiles and my father frowns. My mother says "That's great that your that serious Beatris. I'll be elated to see him again. And darling, you have to stay tonight it's too late for you to be out." I want to say, I'm dauntless, I can do wha I want, but I don't want to disrespect my parents, and I'm too tired anyways. I nod and go to my room. Nothings moved and I feel nervous in my stomach. You're divergent. That's the last thing I thought of in here. I've never thought about it, but Tobias hasn't told me if he is or not. He knows I am, and he learned unfairly. I need to know.

Curiosity fills me. Caleb. I wonder how many books he was hiding. I look down the hall and sneek to his room. It hasn't changed either. His bed is slanted and I see papers baried under his bed. I walk over quietly and grab a single paper and go back to my room. I don't want my parents to know I was there. I unfold the crumpled paper and see a heart. I unfold it all away. And I lose my breath. Its from Susan.

Dear Caleb,

We've been through a lot. I know, and you do too. I remember when we were five and you picked flowers for me. I remember when we were ten and I told you I liked you, and you felt the same. I remember when we were thirteen and we held hands. I remember when we were 15 and you kissed me. I know you made the logical decision. I think you should tell Tris, though. You can tell, she's never been happy here. She's going to change. I know it's against the rules, but tell her, she's in the same position. And Caleb, I love you, too. I will love you, no matter where you go, what you do, and whoever you become. I will never forget you, and that's all I wish for you. Just don't forget that silly girl from abnergation.

Your Stiff,

Susan

When I'm done I find myself wiping tears. Why? I don't know. Would I still love Four if he would leave me? Voluntarily? I realize Susan belongs here, more then I could ever. She let the boy she loves leave her, and all she wants is for him to remember. She's so selfless, it's amazing. I should have known they had more then just longing looks. My heart hurts. And it's not from Susan and Caleb. It's from my relationship. She loves him, with all her heart, and you can read it in just fourteen sentences. I fold it neatly into my pocket and go back for another. I switch on the light. I go silently and look out the window. I see the next door neighbors light and find myself mesmorized by it. Then someone runs by the light and looks into it. They run when they see me. I unhatch the window and chase after them. I run, for the first time. I spot my target in gray. I reach a few feet and lunge at them. I land on the person with a feminine squel. Susan.

"I'm sorry officer, I was just looking for my cat." she says as an excuse.

"Oh Susan, you shouldn't lie." I say laughing.

"Beatris? Is that you?" she asks.

"Yes, Susan, it's me. What were you doing?"

"Well I was just going for a jog" lies. I give her a look like I know that's not true. "fine. I'm not going to lie anymore. Me and Caleb would always sneek out at night. And I saw his light was on, so I thought he was visiting. I'm sorry that I made you chase me."

"I'm sorry I tackeled you, and Susan, I need your help."

"What is it, Beatris?" she asks modestly.

"I, I read that note from you to Caleb, about how you'll always love him." she nods saddley. "And I have a boyfriend. And I can't tell if I love him."

She gives me a shy smile and says "you, overthink. Love isn't from a single action. It's not what they've done for you. It's them. When you think of them, do you smile? Do you get that little feeling in your toes, and make your heart beat faster? Would you do anything for them? Anything in the world for a single person?" she says naming a bunch of things. I sit there in silence. She feels all of this and more for Caleb. "Tris. Most of all, does he make you happy?" that question rings in my ears. Happy? Yes. I'm always happy when I'm with Tobias. He makes me feel safe, and at home. "This is not very abnergation of me, but do you miss here?"

"Yes. I miss it a lot. I miss coming home to my family to you and Robert and" but she cuts me off.

"Robert. I haven't seen him yet. And Tris, maybe you already know but, Robert loved you." she said as she looked out.

"I can take you to him, not like today and tomorrow but I have the ambassador pass so I can take you." she nods thankfully.

"Tris, I'll see you then. Thanks! Bye!" she runs off and I walk back through the window. It's been a long day. Time to sleep.

Wrote a lot. Sorry I haven't been on. I already wrote how I'm going to end it ;) You'll love me lol


End file.
